Na zawsze w duecie
by Frigus
Summary: George po śmierci brata.


Kolejna miniaturka. Tym razem mamy George'a po wojnie. Znowu bez bety, ale jakoś nie umiem znaleźć sobie jakiejś stałej, wiec będę wdzięczna za wytknięcie błędów. Forma jest dosyć dziwna, ale mam nadzieję, że do przyjęcia.

* * *

„_**Na zawsze w duecie"**_

* * *

– _Jak się czujesz, Georgie? – szepnęła pani Weasley._

_Pomacał sobie głowę._

– _Jak uduchowiony – wymamrotał._

– _Co mu się stało? – wychrypiał Fred z przerażoną miną – Mózg ma uszkodzony?_

– _Jak uduchowiony – powtórzył George, otwierając oczy i patrząc na brata. – Widzisz… jestem trochę uduchowiony. ODUCHOWIONY, Fred, łapiesz teraz?_

_Pani Weasley zaszlochała głośno. Twarz Freda odzyskała zwykłą barwę._

– _To żałosne – powiedział. – Naprawdę żałosne! Tyle jest dobrych dowcipów o uszach, a ty wyskakujesz z tym uduchowionym?_

J.K. Rowling, _Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci_, str. 80

* * *

_Fred i George. _

_George i Fred. _

_Gred i Forge. _

Co to za różnica? Zawsze występowali w duecie, dwaj bliźniacy Weasley, nie do rozróżnienia. Jedni z najlepszych psotników Hogwartu.

(O nich się pamięta. O obu, nigdy pojedynczo.)

* * *

Nagle było słychać odgłos eksplozji, nie minęła sekunda, a na ziemi leżały tony gruzu, a pył uniemożliwiał widoczność. Ściana kurzu po chwili opadła.

(George myśli, że woli, aby jednak dalej nic nie widzieć. )

Obok leżało zakurzone ciało. Wyglądało, jakby znajdowało się tam od dawna, chociaż George wiedział, że tak nie było. Jedna z rąk była wyprostowana, druga wręcz przeciwnie ― mocno wykręcona pod nienaturalnym kątem. Spojrzał na buty, które leżały jakby przypadkowo rozrzucone, choć były założone na stopach. Czarne i już rozchodzone; zupełnie irracjonalnie wpadło mu do głowy, że jeszcze niedawno z Fredem planował wyjście do sklepu i zakupienie obuwia z lepszego materiału. Skóra z mugolskich zwierząt bardzo szybko się niszczyła.

Oczy George'a powędrowały trochę wyżej; na twarzy oplecionej rudymi kosmykami włosów nadal malował się cień uśmiechu.

(Brązowe tęczówki tak bardzo nie komponowały się z pustką w oczach.)

George krzyknął coś głośno; później nawet nie pamiętał, co to takiego było. Złapał Freda za ramiona i szepnął cicho.

― Nie rób sobie żartów. To żałosne. ― Chciał krzyknąć, jednak z jego gardła nie wydobyło się nic głośniejszego od szeptu. ― Żałosne ― powtórzył jeszcze kilka razy, a łzy mimowolnie popłynęły mu z oczu.

Fred jednak dalej nie reagował i powoli do niego docierało, że jego brat nie robił sobie żartów.

Ktoś kazał zabrać zwłoki Freda i schować w niszę po zbroi. To chyba był Percy… a może Harry? To już nie było ważne.

(Zwłoki Freda. To tak okropnie brzmi.)

Odwrócił się na chwilę i zobaczył rozjarzoną w szaleńczym uśmiechu twarz Augustusa Rookwooda. Chciał się zerwać do biegu, ale wydawało mu się, że ktoś przytrzymał go za ramię i powstrzymywał przed tym.

(Twarz mordercy jego brata zostaje mu w pamięci do końca życia.)

* * *

Wojna się skończyła, Voldemort nie żył.

Wiedza ta mimo wszystko nie wypełniała tego, co stracił. Nic nie mogło mu pomóc. Nawet to, że Rookwood został zesłany do Azkabanu.

(Nic nie może mu oddać brata bliźniaka.)

* * *

Przez pierwsze trzy tygodnie nie wychodził ze swojego pokoju w Norze, w której tymczasowo mieszkał. Nie potrafił jeszcze wyjść do ludzi, choć przebywanie samotnie w tym pokoju także było dla niego przytłaczające. Nie podobało mu się to.

(Rzadko kiedy wcześniej bywał tu sam.)

Siódmego dnia do jego pokoju przyszła Ginny. Jeszcze nikogo tutaj nie było od czasu bitwy; chyba rozumieli, że nie oswoił się z myślą o martwym bracie.

Jego siostra usiadła na parapecie ― swoim ulubionym miejscu w ich… jego pokoju ― bez słowa. To było stałe miejsce Ginny, kiedy tam przychodziła. Często rozmawiała z nimi o wielu rzeczach, była ona jedyną osobą, która wiedziała, nad czym akurat pracowali. A czasami… czasami po prostu tam była.

Siedzieli w ciszy przynajmniej godzinę, a może i więcej – godzina była dla nich jak kilka minut, a sekundy dłużyły się w kwadranse.

(Czas jakby nie istnieje.)

― Wiesz co, George? ― odezwała się Ginny, a on spojrzał na nią bez zainteresowania. ― Wydaje mi się… ― zacięła się, ale po chwili kontynuowała trochę pewniej. ― Wydaje mi się, że Fred wolałby, abyś dalej był taki, jak kiedyś.

― Skąd możesz wiedzieć, co on by chciał? ― warknął trochę za ostro.

(Ginny nie jest za to zła.)

― Nie wiem ― odpowiedziała. ― Po prostu on nie chciałby, abyś siedział w pokoju i psuł sobie życie. Powinieneś dalej prowadzić sklep, czy to nie jest to, o czym marzyliście? Chcieliście mieć sławną na całą Anglię sieć handlową związaną z dowcipami, więc powinieneś do tego dążyć. Jeśli nie chcesz robić tego dla siebie, to zrób to dla Freda. On zapewne zrobiłby to samo dla ciebie.

― Wyjdź stąd ― powiedział George.

_Za szybko_, pomyślał. _To wszystko działo się za szybko._

Ginny wbiła w niego niedowierzające spojrzenie, przy czym zsunęła nogi z parapetu.

― Wyjdź ― powiedział jeszcze raz. ― Proszę cię, wyjdź.

Nie powiedziała nic więcej, tylko najzwyczajniej w świecie wyszła.

(Nie potrafi rozmawiać o Fredzie. Nie w czasie przeszłym.)

* * *

George czuł, jakby czas płynął w oszałamiającym tempie. Ledwo skończyła się bitwa o Hogwart. Pamiętał, jak minęła jedna doba od tego wydarzenia. Druga. Trzecia. Tydzień. Dwa tygodnie. Trzy.

(A Fred odchodził w zapomnienie. )

Mama nie przychodziła do jego pokoju. Zazwyczaj któryś z braci przynosił mu jedzenie i wychodził bez słowa. Na tym kończył się ich dzienny kontakt.

(Ma tylu braci, ale wie, że choć brzmi to bardzo egoistycznie i brutalnie, to nic mu po nich, skoro żaden nie jest _nim_.)

* * *

Dwa tygodnie później Ginny znowu przyszła do jego pokoju. Nie usiadła na parapecie, jak zawsze, tylko stanęła na środku pomieszczenia.

― Jesteś egoistą, wiesz? ― zapytała obojętnym tonem.

Nie przejął się tymi słowami.

― Mógłbyś w końcu się otrząsnąć. Mamie też jest trudno, wiesz? Gdybyś pokazał, że już z tobą lepiej, na pewno poczułaby się lepiej.

George dalej leżał na łóżku w bezruchu. W ogóle nie obeszły go te słowa.

― Jeden jej syn nie żyje, a czuje, jakby straciła dwóch. Nie powinieneś jej tego robić. ― Ginny dalej próbowała go przekonać.

― Jak niby mam wyglądać, jakbym się otrząsnął, skoro tak nie jest?

Ginny spojrzała na niego zawistnie.

― Jesteś egoistą. Jesteś pieprzonym egoistą, wiesz? Myślisz, że jako jedyny jesteś w żałobie?

George nie odpowiedział.

― Nie jesteś sam w żałobie! JA TEŻ STRACIŁAM BRATA! Rozumiesz? Ja też… ― Ginny zaczęły płynąć łzy po policzkach. To była jedna z niewielu okazji, kiedy mógł zobaczyć, jak jego siostra płacze. ― Ja też straciłam brata ― zaszlochała. ― My wszyscy straciliśmy brata ― zaszlochała. ― Nie tylko ty.

To chyba wtedy coś do niego dotarło. Chociaż on był z Fredem najbliżej, to nie był jedynym w rodzinie, który odczuł tę stratę. Nie był sam…

Przytulił się do Ginny, która całkowicie się rozkleiła, a on ― ot tak, po prostu ― zrobił to samo.

― Zrób to dla Freda… po prostu zrób to dla niego. Żyj ― szeptała Ginny.

(Żyje. Dla Freda.)

* * *

Tak więc zaczął to robić, dla Freda. On zrobiłby to samo.

Od tamtego momentu George zaczął wychodzić z pokoju. Rozmawiał z ludźmi, wrócił do swojej pracy. Na razie nie poruszał tematu bitwy, wolał zająć się bardziej przyziemnymi sprawami i tym, na czym znał się najlepiej ― żartami. Starał się wykrzesać z siebie choć trochę humoru.

(Jest to jednak wymuszony uśmiech, pusty śmiech.)

Pomyślał sobie, jakby to było, gdyby to on zginął. Nie chciałby, aby Fred zamknął się w sobie i rozpaczał. Wolałby, aby dalej prowadził sklep ― nie po to się trudzili, aby po ledwie dwóch latach działalności zamknąć interes. Nie, nie zrobi tego. Życie płynie, ludzie rodzą się i umierają. Taka jest kolejność.

(Tylko dlaczego śmierć musi przychodzić tak szybko?)

* * *

Minął rok. Powoli … powoli zaczął się przyzwyczajać do myśli, że Fred nie wróci. Z czasem jego śmiech znowu był gromki i szczery, a uśmiech wesoły i niewymuszony. Potrafił żartować niemal ze wszystkiego. I już bez żalu, a ze zrozumieniem sytuacji potrafił rozmawiać na temat brata.

(Chociaż nigdy nie godzi się ze śmiercią brata.)

― Verity, dzisiaj nowa dostawa składników do eliksirów miłosnych. Kropla miłości robi furorę w Hogwarcie, musimy zrobić większy nakład ― powiedział do swojej podwładnej. To ona zajęła się sklepem, kiedy po śmierci Freda George niemal przez miesiąc nie wychodził z Nory, za co już nie raz jej dziękował.

― Dobra, zajmę się tym. O której ma być dostawca?

― Około dziesiątej, ale wspominał, że może się spóźnić. Jeszcze w tym tygodniu zajmę się nowym projektem, a także może urozmaicimy trochę sprzedaż przygotowując od razu bombonierki nasączone eliksirem? Jak myślisz, to dobry pomysł?

― To może być coś. Można byłoby je od razu pakować w ozdobne opakowanie, w końcu każdy woli kupić wszystko gotowe, bez żadnych dodatkowych prac.

― Tak, to dobry pomysł. Będziesz mogła się do końca dnia zająć sklepem? Chciałbym jeszcze dzisiaj coś załatwić.

― Oczywiście, nie ma sprawy.

George uśmiechnął się do swojej pracownicy.

(Uśmiech był uprzejmy i wesoły zarazem. Niewymuszony.)

Teleportował się z cichym trzaskiem.

* * *

Pojawił się w pobliżu dużej, czarnej bramy prowadzącej na cmentarz, który był otoczony wysokim murem. Nie był tutaj od czasu pogrzebu, nie potrafił tego zrobić. Teraz jednak, jeśli tak naprawdę chciał pogodzić się z tym, co się stało, potrzebował wizyty w tym miejscu.

Doskonale pamiętał drogę, która prowadziła do jasnego, marmurowego pomnika. Usiadł w ciszy na ławeczce przed grobem i spokojnie popatrzył na napis.

**Fred Weasley**

1.04.1978 r. ― 2.05.1998 r.

_Przez śmierć do nieśmiertelności._

_Czy to tylko tyle po nas zostaje?_, pomyślał. _Tylko wyryty napis na marmurowej tablicy?_

― Nie ― powiedział głośno, choć wokół nie było nikogo, kto mógłby go usłyszeć.

Od roku starał się zrozumieć, tak naprawdę zrozumieć ― po co żyć, skoro w każdej chwili i w każdym momencie możemy ― tak po prostu ― przestać istnieć?

― Nie zapomnę o tobie, bracie ― szepnął cicho.

George zrozumiał. Najważniejsze są wspomnienia. Fred już nie wróci, jednak już zawsze będzie mu towarzyszył w jego wspomnieniach. Na zawsze w duecie.

(Żyje ze szczęśliwymi wspomnieniami.)


End file.
